50 Number Ones
by CBPSader
Summary: Nick's sister and Sara must deal with his brother's issues, and Sara's past comes back to haunt her. Eventually Snickers...I promise!
1. Tonight I wanna cry

A/N:This is my first fic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own a Nursing liscence, a US citizenship, and a Texas Citizenship...but not CSI, unfortunatly...I also do not own Keith Urban (I swear, I'm not Nicole Kidman :P)

* * *

Greg watched as a brunette in a grey business suit walked into Grissom's office. He saw her offer her hand to Grissom as if part of an introduction. All he could think was that woman was totally gorgeous – she was totally gunna give Sara a run for her money - - at least in his mind. He also wondered why she was there; she had no escort, besides usually visitors were escorted back into the lab, unless they were previously cleared to be there. Nick interrupted his reverie. 

"Hey man – my DNA results back yet?"

"Sorry Nick, I got distracted"

"By?"

"Some chick in Grissom's office"

Nick turned just in time to see Grissom walking into an empty office.

"Well she's gone now – so my results?"

"Fine" grumbled Greg as he returned to the task at hand. He couldn't believe that Mia was sick, and now he had to run the SNA instead of being in the field. He continued to wonder who this mystery woman was as strains of country music floated into the DNA lab. That was when he realized how much he missed his CD's.

"I shouldn't have left those at home" he thought with a sigh

He finished processing the DNA for Nick's case, when a flag came up…to Sara's case. They were related somehow. He paged Nick to tell him he has results hoping that would stop the music. Greg's cell phone rang; he looked at the caller ID...Nick

"Sanders"

"You paged me?"

"Nick, buddy, why didn't you just come into the lab?"

"I'm on my way back from the hospital – PD ID'ed the vic, had to verify"

"Ah…meeting the family"

"You got it Greggo"

"Well I got some interesting results; I'll tell you when you get back"

"Thanks man"

Sara heard the country music from the new nursing office they had built into the lab recently. Sara walked into the office to see if they had hired a nurse, or if Nicky had found a new place to listen to his music. There she saw a pretty brunette.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle" she said as she put out her hand to shake the new nurse's hand

"Angela Stokes, but call me Angie"

"Nice to meet you" Sara smiled as she thought "STOKES?"

"Hey have you seen my brother?" Angie asked

"Brother?" Sara asked confused

"Nick Stokes, he works here"

"Not recently, I think he is out of the lab with a case."

"Great. PLEASE don't tell him that I'm here" Angie sighed in relief

"Why Not?"

"He'll think I'm here to check up on him with everything that's happened"

"Well, why exactly are you here?"

"I just needed to get out of Dallas, I needed family"

"I thought your family lived in Dallas?"

"Not the most important part…I need to call Nicky and tell him I'm here."

"Yeah, it's not like you can hide from him in the lab he works in." Sara grinned

Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle"

"Hey Sar" she heard through the phone

"Nick?"

"Yeah, are you in the lab?"

"Yeah, I'm by the new nurse's office"

"Come up to DNA, Greggo here found something interesting"

"Why didn't he page me?"

"I walked in before he could"

"And you are involved how?"

"Our cases seem to be linked"

"I'll meet you there" Sara sighed

"Bye Sar"

"Bye"

Angie looked at Sara imploringly, "You promised"

"I won't say a word" Sara promised

Sara headed for the DNA lab, shaking her head – Why would Nick's sister need to escape from Dallas?

"Ok Greg, what's the deal?" asked Sara

At that moment Nick's phone rang.

"Stokes"

"Hi Nicky, it's Angie"

"Angie…what's wrong, is Eric there?"

"No he's in Dallas"

"Aren't you in Dallas?"

"I got a new job…in Vegas"

"You moved HERE?"

"Yeah I just needed to get away from him and from Mickey's crazy vendetta"

"Not that – he's not starting that AGAIN?"

"You know he never thought I was part of the family, and I needed to be with family – REAL family"

"So you're here?"

"Yeah"

"And you are staying…?"

"I got an apartment, it's a nice complex"

"I have a house; you could have stayed with me"

"I figured you had enough of me in college, you need your freedom Nicky"

"Ok, well where are you working?"

"Well I'm pretty used to what I was doing in Dallas….so…"

"You work here"

"Yeah, I'm one of the new nurses"

"Why couldn't you tell me this before you moved?" Nick sighed

"I was afraid you would think I was checking up on you, and try to make me stay in Dallas"

"I know better than to deal with the wrath of Angie, you're pretty stubborn, but I need to get to work…"

"Bye Nicky"

"Bye Angel"

"And that was?" Greg asked

"My sister, who apparently is the new nurse around here"

"Well that explains the country music I heard earlier"

"Not ghosts?" Nick joked

"I hope not" said Greg, "And to answer your question Sara, the deal is that the DNA from Nick's case is a partial match to yours"

"What?"

"Well your vic, is related to Nick's perp…7 alleles in common"

Sara sighed, "Ok Nick, what's your case?"

"A rape and battery, she fought back, and in the hospital, I hope she lives"

"I have murder, possible rape; they should be starting the post soon"

Nick and Sara headed to the coroner's office for the post of her vic.

Greg heard the country music start back up, it was an interesting song. He headed for the nurses station.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away _

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

oOOo

Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.

mmhmm mm

He heard a girl singing along. "Those lyrics describe Sara's personality pretty well" thought Greg. He walked into the office.

"Hey"

"Hi, I'm Angela Stokes, call me Angie"

"Not Ang?"

"No" Angie looked stricken

"Ok – I'm Greg Sanders"

"Nice to meet you" Angie recovered her smile and shook Greg's hand

* * *

A/N: The song is Tonight I wanna cry by Keith Urban off of his Be Here CD. 


	2. Ocean Front Property

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the next installment

Dislaimer: I do not own CSI or any member of CSI...I don't own George Strait, I do own a Texas nursing liscence and a car grin

* * *

The Next Day

Nick let himself into Angie's apartment – and saw Angie applying makeup to her arm.

"You're lucky we both have the night off Angie"

"I work every other night Nick"

"Well then, who works the other nights?"

"You remember Annie?"

"One of the classmates you set me up with?"

"Yeah, the one that's still speaking to us"

"Ya'll came together?"

"Yeah, we share the apartment too"

"Ok Angel, what's with the Tattoo cover kit?"

"Eric bit me – he got angry before I left, lost his temper again"

"Is that the main reason you left?"

"Micky's trying to indict me Nick" Angie sighed

"Sheeze, you were ten Angie"

"Yeah, I know," Angie grabbed her coat, "Lets go- time to show me Vegas Nick"

They got into the Chevy Silverado Angie drove from Dallas to Vegas.

"Thanks for letting me drive your truck Angie"

"I know you miss pick-ups Nicky"

He turned on the car and George Strait came out of the CD player

_If you leave me, I won't miss you,  
And I won't ever take you back.  
Girl, your mem'ry won't ever haunt me  
'Cause I don't love you, and now if you'll buy that. _

"50 Number Ones?"

"My favorite CD Nick"

"I bought that for you"

"The year Micky bought the John Michael Montgomery CD"

"Yeah"

They sang along to the rest of the song

I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
From my front porch you can see the sea.  
I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
If you'll buy that, I'll throw the golden gate in free.

I don't worship the ground you walk on.  
I never have and that's a fact.  
I won't follow or try to find you  
'Cause I don't love you, and now if you'll buy that.

I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
From my front porch you can see the sea.  
I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
If you'll buy that, I'll throw the golden gate in free.

_I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
From my front porch you can see the sea.  
I got some ocean front property in Arizona.  
If you'll buy that, I'll throw the golden gate in free. _

Yeah, if you'll buy that I'll throw the golden gate in free.

"So Nicky, where to?"

"There's a great restaurant at the Venetian"

"Great"

Meanwhile back at the Lab the Night shift is just starting

Sara sat in the break room sipping her Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks.

Greg walked in

"Man am I glad that Mia's back tonight"

"That addicted to the field Greg?"

"Oh Yeah"

They were interrupted by a tall brunette

"Do ya'll know where…" She looked at the piece of paper she was holding, "Gil Grissom's office is?"

"Yeah," Sara answered, "Let me take you there"

The women left Greg alone in the break room, so he broke out the Blue Hawaiian.

"I'm Sara Sidle"

"Annie Merritt"

"So why are you looking for Grissom?"

"I'm one of the new nurses"

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah, my best friend Angie and I trade off nights"

"Ah" said Sara," Well here we are, if you need anything let me know"

"Sure"

Sara walked back to the break room lost in thought

"So who was that Sara?"

"It seems that we have two new nurses Greg"

"Does she know that?"

"She told me that Nick's sister was her best friend"

"Cool, you think they can hook me up?"

"With which one Greg?"

"The new one"

"Annie or Angie Greg" Sara sighed

"Annie – you know I didn't know her name"

"Why not Angie?"

"Do I honestly look like I can handle the constant scrutiny by Nick?"

"I guess not" Sara grinned

Grissom walked into the break room

"Where's Catherine?" asked Grissom

"Here Gil" Catherine answered from behind him

"You're late"

"Lindsey was scared, she had a dream that I was shot at work, and it took me a while to get out of the house"

"Ok, just call and let us know that you'll be late next time"

"So what are the assignments?"

"Sara, I'm handing your case over to Catherine, I have a new, special request for you"

"Special request?" asked Sara

"DA from Dallas, a Michael Stokes"

"Nick's brother?"

"Apparently he got the impression from Nick that you were one of the best"

Sara sighed, "What's the case?"

"Closed case from 25 years ago, ruled a murder/suicide"

"And he wants it reopened why?"

"Claims it was a double homicide"

"Who does he suspect?"

"The couple's daughter, she was 10 at the time, and was adopted in a closed adoption, the judge is supposed to send her a certified letter about the case being opened, if she replies, then we can find her, the case is still sealed at her request"

* * *

A/N: The song is Ocean Front Property by George Strait


	3. The Little Girl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy my story

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, I do not own any form of country music, I own the nursing license and my Texas citizenship

* * *

Later that evening

"Angie what's wrong" asked Nick

"This" Angie replied as she threw an envelope at him.

Nick read the letter

_**Ms. Stokes –**_

_**This is to inform you that the case concerning the deaths of Helen and Alan Bahto is being reopened. Please contact Sara Sidle at the Las Vegas Crime Lab for more information.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Judge Edward Harrison**_

_**Las Vegas City Courthouse**_

_**(702) 555-8769**_

"Oh Angie" he sighed

"Your friend is on my case Nicky"

"She will find the truth Angel-I swear"

"I know, if you love her, she's got to be more like you than Micky"

"Love her?" Nicky asked in shock

"Nick we've spoken on the phone at least once a week since you moved here, the day she started she became your favorite co-worker, you love her Nick"

Nick sighed "That obvious, huh?"

"Only to me – we've been best friends for 25 years now"

"Good, because I'm not her type Angie"

"Why ever not Nicky?"

"I'm not smart enough"

"Nick you are plenty smart – remember I was there in college"

"I went to UT – she went to Harvard"

"I'm not going to fight with you Nicky" Angie sighed

"Did you call her yet?"

"I am going to now"

Angie picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Meanwhile in the Lab

Sara opened the Bahto case file. The pictures haunted her; they were so similar to her father's death. There were obvious track marks on the male victim's arms, he was probably using drugs, most likely abused the daughter – good defense if she did kill him.

_Her parents never took the young girl to Church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walkin' lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl_

She turned to the coroner's report, Mother's alcohol level was high, she was badly beaten, shot twice. Sara shook her head; no child could have caused that type of blunt trauma.

Her Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her Mom fell asleep  
And her Daddy went out

The father was shot once, the gun was held in his mouth – apparent self-inflicted injury. His cocaine level was high.

Sara grabbed her phone and called Michael Stokes, if she woke him up that was just too bad.

"Stokes"

"This is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab" Sara sighed, Wow, this guy sounded just like Nicky she thought

"Yes"

"Why exactly do you think the 10 year old in the Bahto case is responsible?" she asked

"Simple, she lied to the cops about where she was" He answered bluntly

"Maybe she was scared" Sara answered

"No one- but the guilty – are afraid of the cops" Michael Stokes hung up on her

Sara sighed, this man has led a highly sheltered life she thought

And the drinking and the fighting  
Just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh, what a sad little life

Her cell phone rang; Sara glanced at the caller ID. Forward from the front desk.

"Sidle"

"This is Angela Bahto – you're reopening my parent's case?"

"Yes, I was under the impression you were adopted outside of your biological family"

"Yes, but I don't want my family to be drug through this part of my life again"

"I won't involve your family – but I need to be able to contact you, and for that I will need your legal name"

"I've been Angela Stokes since I was 10 and a half"

"Please come in so I can interview you" Sara managed to squeak out

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes"

Sara sighed, Nick's sister, why on earth would her brother Michael be after her, he had to know his sister was the 10 year old.

And like it always does  
The bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse

Sara sat in her office with Angie

"Ok, just tell me what happened that night" Sara said

"Do you listen to country music?"

"Only in Nick's rig"

Angie winced at the mention of her brother "Well then I can almost guarantee you haven't heard John Michael Montgomery's 'The Little Girl"

"Not to my knowledge"

"That song sums up my life pretty well, My Dad was a coke addict, and when he got high Mom and I got beaten and thrown around the house." Angie sighed "I still have some scars – anyway, Mom got toasted that night, the alcohol helped her to escape in her mind. Well he started throwing the usual punches and I ran and hid behind the couch, he was so high at the time he figured I wasn't even there, it happened all the time, usually he would ask me the next morning where I had been and I would tell him that I had stayed at a friend's house playing Barbie's – it's the only thing I could say that wouldn't garner a beating out of him. Well I guess that night Mom had enough of the abuse, she tried to fight back, it made him so angry that he just grabbed the gun he kept in the end table and he shot her, two or three times I think, the he started cursing and yelling that no damn cop was going to take him, and he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger" Angie began to cry, "All I could think was that now someone was going to get me, anyway I think the neighbors heard the gunshots and called 911, I heard the sirens and ran for my room. That's where they found me, the cop was a big guy, looked so much like my dad, and had a gun on his hip. He asked me what happened. I panicked, and told him what I had always told my father…I was at a friend's house playing Barbie's, and when I got home I went to straight to my room." Angie shook her head, "Now Micky thinks I'm a murderer, May I go now?"

"Yes" Sara answered

_Until her Daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her Mom  
And then took his life_

_And some people from the city  
Took the girl far away  
To a new Mom and a new Dad  
Kisses and hugs everyday_

_Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl stared at a picture of Him  
She said, "I know that Man up there on that cross  
I don't know His name but I know He got off_

_Cause he was there in my old house  
And held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died"_

_

* * *

_A/N: The song is The Little Girl by John Micheal Montgomery 


	4. I Think it's Going to Rain Today

A/N: Thank you for the reviews...here is the next installment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything CSI, or Bette Midler, or Beaches, or anything you are familiar with. I do own a working knowledge of being a nurse (any guess why Angie is a nurse?) and a Texas citizenship

* * *

Greg watched Angie walk out of the CSI building with more questions in his mind than answers.

Sara called Michael Stokes again

"Stokes" he answered gruffly

"This is Sara Sidle from .."

He interrupted her "Yes Miss Sidle?"

"I find no grounds to reopen this case, I have interviewed the suspect and there simply is no evidence to point to anything other than a murder suicide"

"I don't think you looked hard enough – Nick already turned you to his views"

Michael hung up

She listened to the phone disconnect, then she called Nick

"Stokes"

"Nicky" she whimpered

"Sar, what's wrong?" Nicky was alert now, he had never heard Sara sound so broken

"Your brother just accused me of letting you influence my decision on a case"

"Angie's case?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Nick there are simply no grounds for his accusations"

"Just be careful not to cross him Sara, he can be abusive, and as such believes that abuse is brought on by the victim, and not the abuser"

"Why?"

"Well he thinks that – Oh I gotta go, Angie just walked in"

"Bye Nick"

"Bye"

Sara gave her report to Grissom, he read over her report and the results shocked him. The DA was after his own sister? What is this guy's deal, Grissom contemplated the consequences for Nick.

Meanwhile in a small apartment somewhere in Dallas

"That BITCH!" Michael Stokes yelled

How could Nick's darling side with _Angela_? Didn't she know that Angela was the poison that kept Nick single? She had stolen Nick from him, those fake stories about abuse, she was a brat, she asked for it…Now that Sidle Bitch was doing the same thing.

He turned to his computer; Nick had said she was from California…

It took him about thirty minutes to find exactly what he needed to get his brother's focus back on him. "The State of California vs. Laura Sidle" Michael began to grin, interesting he thought, this bitch got her mother to take the fall for her.

It took one call to his friend at the San Francisco CSI to get the case reopened now pointing at Sara as the murderer.

At Angie's Apartment

Nick was on the phone when she got back. Angela just walked into her room. He heard Beaches start – Great, Nick thought, she's pissed. He went and got her some ice cream, if he had learned anything from the three years they shared that apartment while he was in college, it was that Beaches went with ice cream.

Back at the Lab

Sara's cell phone began to ring, but she ignored it. It was only Martin Allenson, her partner when she was at the SF CSI, it probably wasn't important she reasoned.

_Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today. _

Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Nick listened to his sister sing along with the movie and knew her heart was breaking.

"Oh Angel" he sighed

* * *

A/N: The song is I Think it's Going to Rain Today by Bette Midler from the movie Beaches 


	5. I'm a Saint

A/N: Thank's for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Beaches, or All I wanna do (yes it's a real movie, it's a good movie too), I do not own Mark Chesnutt.

* * *

Nick turned to his sister

"Angie come here"

Angie walked up to Nick and hugged him

"What's wrong Angie?"

"You know there is a reason I don't talk about my family.."

"You're afraid people will pity you and not treat you like the strong woman that you are?"

"No, I'm more afraid they will treat me like I'm broken, and then I will have to relive and think about that night more often."

"You told me about it Angie"

"Yeah, well besides me who else have you told about that bitch babysitter?"

"Catherine"

"And why did you tell her?"

"I got over involved in a case and she threatened to pull me"

"Yeah, but you didn't give her any details did you?"

"No, I just told her how I felt after"

"I just had to tell your friend every detail of one of the worst nights of my entire life, and now I have to work with her – and unlike you she doesn't know what it's like to be a victim of people you should be able to trust"

"Angie I think she does, she gets so involved in the rape and abuse cases, like she is trying to save herself from something."

"I just don't want to ruin your chance with her Nick"

"I never had one Angie, and if I did, I'd never take it if she didn't accept you, as you are, because then she won't understand me either."

"She likes you Nick"

Nick's phone rang

"Stokes"

"This is Martin Allenson from the San Francisco Crime Lab"

"Yes"

"I cannot get Sara to answer her cell phone, she told me once that she usually works with you, are you with her by any chance?"

"No I'm off tonight; I can call her, and tell her you need to talk to her"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Angie, I need to call Sara, her old partner is trying to reach her, and she's not answering"

"Ok" Angie answered

Nick called Sara

At the Lab

Sara sat at her desk with her head in her hands, just then her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, Nick

"Sidle"

"Hey Sar"

"What is it Nick, I'm tired"

"Your old partner, Martin, called me looking for you"

"Great, I was hoping his call wasn't important, but if he is calling you looking for me, it's got to be important"

"Yeah, you need to call him back Sar"

"Thanks Nick, Bye"

"Bye"

Sara called Martin

"Allenson"

"Martin it's Sara"

"Hey Sara, I just wanted to let you know that Vic's on the warpath"

"What?"

"Mr. Victor Cotton is reopening your mother's case Sara"

"Why?"

"Apparently they have you pegged as the guilty party now, some friend of his called him and claims that you are hiding evidence in a similar case to get the daughter off, so maybe you are guilty in yours as well, and are helping someone else to get away with murder"

"Oh for goodness sake"

"You know you should probably tell your boss before Cotton does"

"Thanks Martin"

"Bye Sara"

"Bye"

Sara walked into Grissom's office

"Gris, can I talk to you?"

"Yes Sara"

"Someone called the lab director in San Francisco and had them reopen my mother's case"

"Your father's murder?"

"Yes"

"Why are they reopening it?"

"Whoever called told him that I was influencing a similar case, so maybe it was possible that I was guilty in my own, and helping another to get away with murder"

"The Bahto case is the only case you've been on that similar to that"

"I know" Sara sighed

"Did you tell anyone the results you have come up with?"

"Michael Stokes"

"And how did he take the news that this was a waste of time?"

"He told me that I allowed Nick to influence the findings"

"Did you document that conversation?"

"Yes"

"Ok, well you have to go home Sara, until the charges clear you are on administrative leave"

"Ok"

Sara called Nick

"Stokes"

"Nick it's Sara"

"Sar – what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in person"

"I'm at Angie's"

"Ok"

"Don't I need to tell you where that is?"

"She lives next door to me"

"And you know that how?"

"We got home at the same time this morning"

"Ah"

"See you in 15 minutes"

"Ok"

"Bye Nick"

"Bye Sar"

Sara drove to her apartment but instead of going into her own apartment she went next door so she could talk to Nick. She knocked on Angie's door. Nick opened the door.

"Hey Sar, welcome to movie night"

"Movie Night?"

"My sister is somewhat pissed off, so we're watching girl movies"

"Girl movies?"

"You already missed Beaches"

"And what's on now"

"She's about to start All I wanna do"

"I don't think I've seen that"

"I think I've seen it 50-60 times, it's one of her favorites"

"Wow"

"Well come on in, you don't want to miss the movie"

"I want to talk to you Nick, not watch a movie"

"I was told by Angie to tell you, Movie first, Talk second"

Sara walked into the apartment

"Why"

"She said you probably needed this movie"

"Fine" Sara sighed

"This way"

They walked into Angie's room; Angie looked up as they walked in

"Good, you're both here, now we can start the movie" Angie smiled

Angie started the DVD.

An hour and a half later (give or take special features)

"So Nicky said y'all needed to talk, so I'm going to make a Starbucks run, what's your poison?"

"Grande Caramel Macchiato" Sara answered

"Alright, I'll see y'all later"

Angie left on her coffee run. Nick turned to Sara

"What's wrong?"

"When I was twelve I heard my parents fighting, so I hid under my bed, the next thing that I know there's this cop trying to get me out from under the bed, he even crawled under the bed with me to coax me out, as I walked out of the front door I saw my mom talking to the cops with blood all over her, and my dad lying on the floor covered in blood"

"Ok"

"Well Martin called and told me that Dad's murder has been reopened, and now I'm the suspect"

"Oh Sar"

Nick gave her a hug

"It will be ok" he tried to reassure her

"What if they convict me?"

"Don't you trust your old lab?"

"That isn't the issue, Cotton and Eklie are cut from the same cloth, and they form their conclusions, and then begin their investigation, and ask their questions in such a way to get the answers they want"

"Well why did he even decide to reopen this case?"

"Someone called him and told him that I had influenced a similar case so maybe I was guilty in my own case, and was helping another person to get off"

"My sister's case?"

"Yeah"

Nick sighed, "I'll get you a great lawyer if you need one"

"Thanks Nick"

"He's a Saint isn't he?" Angie asked

"No Angie, I'm not" Nick answered

"Here's the coffee guys, and Nick I've got a song I want you to hear, it's your new theme song"

Angie opened the media player on her laptop. She started the song

_Here's some things about me you might wanna know.  
I'm gonna tell you even if you don't.  
I come from the country, I still been to town.  
An' I like dogs but just not in the house.  
But I might skip church one Sunday,  
To catch the football game,  
But I'll give twice as much next week,  
When they pass the offerin' plate. _

I'm just ordinary on most days,.  
Extraordinary on my best.  
I got a good job, but the way I spend money,  
I never have any left.  
Hey, I drink too much coffee,  
An' I'm always runnin' late.  
I was born a sinner,  
But my Momma thinks I'm a saint.

I've had my share of heartaches, bounced a couple chairs.  
I had a wife, but now I've got an ex.  
No, I won't never be the President, hell, I barely finished school,  
But I know Justin sings lead for N'Sync, so my kids think I'm cool.

I'm just ordinary on most days,  
Extraordinary on my best.  
I got a good job, but the way I spend money,  
I never have any left.  
I drink too much coffee,  
An' I'm always runnin' late.  
But I was born a sinner,  
But my Momma thinks I'm a saint.

I know there are some who live life differently,  
But there's a lot more people who are just like me.

Ordinary on most days,  
Extraordinary on my best.  
I got a good job, but the way I spend money,  
I never have any left.  
Yeah, I drink too much coffee,  
An' I'm always runnin' late.  
I was born a sinner,  
But my Momma thinks I'm a saint.

Yeah, I was born a sinner,  
But my Momma thinks I'm a saint.

"Who sings that?" Nick asked

"Mark Chesnutt" Angie answered

Angie's phone rang; she looked at the caller ID

"It's Micky"

She answered the phone

"Stokes"

"Angela"

"Yea Michael"

"You lost your little friend, that Sidle bitch is going down with you"

Angie sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"You both killed your parents, and now I'm getting both of you"

Michael hung up

* * *

A/N: The song is I'm a Saint by Mark Chesnutt 


	6. Who says you can't go home?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the newest installment

Disclaimers: I do not own CSI, I do not own Bon Jovi or Sugarland

* * *

Angie just stood there stunned; her cell phone fell to the floor. Nick stood up; put his hand on her shoulder. "Angie what's wrong?"

"Micky called" Angie said in a shaky whisper

"I know Angel – what did he want?"

"To tell me that I'm going to jail and so is Sara, because he is going to nail us both."

"He started the inquiry?" Sara asked angrily

Angie turned to Sara like she was just realizing that Sara was in the room.

"It's some sort of twisted revenge on me for ruining his family"

"Where the hell does he get off saying something like that?" Nick growled

"One Thanksgiving after everyone went to bed Micky stayed up and got drunk, and I work up to get some water, and I ran into him in the kitchen, and he just went off on me saying that until I moved in that he was the golden child that Mom and Dad favored him and that Nick looked up to him, and then I moved in and became Nicks favorite sibling." Angie answered

"What a load of crap" Nick yelled

"Calm down Nicky. I know he's wrong but do you really want to announce the reason to all the neighbors" Angie said

Sara looked with confusion from Angie to Nick "Um, does someone want to fill me in?"

Angie looked at Nick "This is your show – it's up to you "

Nick sat down, "I was nine, my parents were leaving to go get Angie from the Vegas CPS. My older sisters were all going to some slumber party, and Michael was going to a football game, so he gave my parents the number of one of his classmates, She was a last minute babysitter, I remember sitting in my room afterward just wanting my mom to come home and I hear her call up to me from the kitchen, Nicky we're home, so I went downstairs and saw this sad little blonde girl clinging to my mom"

Angie took over, "I remember that you seemed so happy and you looked at me and you just started to glow, and you asked me my name"

Nick began again, "You had this quiet little voice like you were so scared of me. You barely managed to squeak out Angela, I asked you if I could call you Ang for short and you just started to cry and I told Mom I'd help you to your room and as I walked you upstairs I told you I wouldn't call you anything you didn't want me to."

"And I stopped crying and told you that the only person who called me that was my dad and he always said it just before he started to hit me."

"That was when I told you what happened, and you told me the whole story about your family. I became the only person to call you Angel, because I felt you had saved my life by coming because you understood me"

Angie smiled at the memory, "So Sara what exactly is Michael attacking you with?"

Sara answered her, "My mom killed my dad when I was twelve, now he wants me to be the guilty party"

"Your father was abusive?" asked Angie

"Yes" Sara answered quietly

Just then the song Who says you can't go home? on the radio.

_I've spent 20 years tryin to get out of this place  
I was lookin for somethin I couldn't replace  
I was runnin away from the only thing I've ever known  
Like a blind dog without a bone  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold _

I've been there done that and I ain't lookin back on the seeds I've sown.  
saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone...  
who says you cant go home

who says you cant go home  
threes only one place they call you one of their own  
Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone  
who says you cant go home

who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
threes only one place left I wanna go  
who says you cant go home  
its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright

I went as far as I could tryin to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I left a million miles of memories on that road  
every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You can take the home from the boy but not the boy from his home  
these are my streets the only life I've ever known  
Who says you can't go home

who says you cant go home  
theres only one place they call you one of their own  
just a hometown boy born a rolling stone  
who says you can't go home

who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
theres only one place left I wanna go  
who says you cant go home

Guitar(solo)

Doesn't matter where you are  
Doesn't matter where you go  
If its a million miles away  
or just a mile up the road  
take it in, take it with you when you go  
who says you can't go home

who says you can't go back  
been all around the world  
and as a matter of fact  
theres only one place left I wanna go  
who says you cant go home  
its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright

who says you cant go home  
its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright

who says you cant go home  
its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright

Who says you cant go home!

"Hey Sara, do you want to drive with me to Dallas, I think I need to go home for a bit?" asked Angie

"Ok, I'm off anyway; this will keep me from going into work on an impulse." Sara answered.

* * *

A/N: The song is Who Say's you can't go home? by Bon Jovi and Sugarland

* * *


	7. My Baby Loves Me

A/N: I appologise for taking so long to post, just needed to get my inspiration back, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or Martina McBride

* * *

"Well, you get your stuff together, and I'll meet you at the car – well the truck actually." Angie grinned

"30 minutes?" Sara suggested

"Great, I'll see you then."

Sara went next door to her apartment to pack.

Angie called Grissom

"Grissom"

"Hi Dr. Grissom, this is Angela Stokes, as you may know, my brother reopened my birth parents case with me as the suspect…"

"Yes, I know, and as per our policy you cannot work in the lab until the case is re-closed."

"Ok, well please call me when that happens"

"No problem"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome"

"Bye"

"Good-bye Ms. Stokes"

Angie packed a small duffle bag and headed for her truck.

"Hey Nicky, hold down the fort, Kay?"

"Sure Angie, but I'm walking you out"

"You wanna say bye to your girl?" Angie teased

"I just want to make sure she knows what she is getting herself into"

They made their way to the truck.

"Alright Sar, you do know that for the next 18 hours all you are going to hear is country music, right?" Nick asked

"Well she is YOUR sister" Sara retorted

"Just checking" he chuckled

Angie opened the truck and threw her bag into the truck.

"Ok Sara lets go" Angie said

Sara threw her bag into the back of the truck as well.

"Bye Nick" Sara said

"Later Nicky" Angie said

"Bye Girls" Nick replied

They got into the truck, Angie started the engine.

"Off we go like a heard of turtles" Angie said as she turned her head to look out the rear windshield. She backed the truck out and the girls headed for Texas.

Sometime later

_Don't need no copy of vogue magazine  
Don't need to dress like no  
Beauty queen  
High heels or sneakers, he don't  
Give a damn  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
He never tells me I'm not good enough  
Just give me unconditional love  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad _

Chorus:  
He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

And when there's dark clouds in my eyes  
He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by  
I come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

Repeat chorus

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
He likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
Don't see no reason to change my plan  
My baby loves me just the way I am  
My baby loves me just the way I am

"That's actually a pretty good song" Sara commented

"That's why I love Martina" Angie answered

"So, how do you think things are going in Vegas?"

"I'm sure Nicky is raising hell about our cases with the powers that be"

"Yours probably"

"Both – he likes you"

"I doubt that I'm his type"

"You both have the same defense" Angie laughed

"So what's the plan when we get to Dallas?" Sara asked trying to change the subject

Angie let her "We'll stay with Eric at my old apartment, finish packing up my stuff that's left to bring back, visit my parents, that kind of stuff"

"Eric?"

"My old roommate"

"Just a roommate?"

"He is gay; Nick told you he bit me huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well we have a TINY kitchen, one night when we were cooking I was laughing and I threw my hands back, and my arm hit him in the mouth as he was saying something, it was totally an accident"

"Alright"

"Now, if it were his skezzy brother it would be different"

"He live there too?"

"Nope, he's an EMT in Vegas"

* * *

A/N: The song is My Baby Loves Me by Martina McBride


	8. Hicktown

A/N: Special Thanks to Jake Daniels, a real DJ for 99.5 The Wolf, their website is You can listen to Jake Daniels on the web from 7-Midnight CST. He also has MySpace you can visit Jake at Also much appologies on the length of time for this chapter...after the end of season six I kinda lost my inspiration, took me a while to get back into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but oh how I wish I did...none of this Sara/Grissom nonsense... Also I do not own Hicktown or Jason Aldean...Maybe Santa will bring one of them for me?

* * *

In Vegas the next day…

Nick walked into the crime lab.

"So Cath I hear that we're on the case together." Nick said

"Yes Nicky boy, we are"

"So what are the new findings?"

"Both women were raped by the same unknown man who is related to the Jane Doe, the other victim is Dana Winters"

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"We're going to see if we can find some similarities in the victims to see if we can pin this guy"

"Let's go"

They hear for the layout room to find a way to tie the two women together, and find their murderer.

"So where did your sister run off to so quickly?" asked Catherine

"She is getting the rest of her things"

"She already got time off?"

"Some things came up, but it's her stuff, so it's up to her to tell you"

"I understand"

"Ok, let's see where did these women live?" Nick asked as he pulled the evidence out and placed it onto the layout table.

Meanwhile in the truck…

"So what is it that Eric does?" Sara asked

"He is the graveyard supervisor for the Dallas CSI lab"

"Ok, now I can see that in Vegas, but isn't Dallas a touch more conservative than that?"

"Anti-discrimination laws are in effect everywhere, and he is very good at his job"

"So why did you leave?"

"I was sick of Eric trying to run my life, it's like he thought with Nick gone he needed to take over for him, and I was hoping if I were away from home Michael would drop his little vendetta"

"Well that part didn't work out so well did it?"

"Nope, Hey…we're here!"

"Oh wow…this is a really nice place"

"It's where we grew up"

"So when do I get to meet Eric?"

"Probably tomorrow, it's been a very long drive, sleep is the idea in coming here, Eric would want to catch up, see if I slapped his brother for him, that kind of thing"

Sara laughed, "Well then let's go get some sleep"

Angie and Sara got out of the truck and went in through the front door.

"Mom, I'm home" Angie called out

Then before Angie could search for her mom she heard the strains of country music coming from upstairs.

She turned to Sara, "Someone's up around here: come on lets go upstairs and see who it is"

_You like the way that sounds?  
_

_Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco  
He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull  
All the girls are getting' pretty sprayin' on the White Rain  
Yeah they're gonna get a rowdy tonight down at the football game  
Yeah _

(Chorus:)  
We let it rip when we got the money  
Let it roll if we got the gas  
It gets wild yeah but that's the way we get down  
In a Hicktown

Well you can see the neighbors butt crack nailing on his shingles  
And his woman's' smokin' Pall Mall's watchin' Laura Ingles  
And Granny's getting' lit she's headin' out to bingo  
Yeah my buddies and me are goin' muddin' down on Blue Hole Road  
You know You know

(Chorus:)  
We let it rip when we got the money  
Let it roll if we got the gas  
It gets wild yeah but that's the way we get down  
In a Hicktown

(Bridge)

We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars  
And they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars  
Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco  
And crank our Kraco speakers with that country radio

(Chorus:)  
We let it rip when we got the money  
Let it roll if we got the gas  
It gets wild yeah but that's the way we get down  
Oh Oh We let it rip when we got the money  
Let it roll if we got the gas  
Its buck wild yeah but that's the way we get down  
In a Hicktown  
In a Hicktown  
It's the way we get down  
In a Hicktown  
Yeah in a Hicktown

Angie walked into the bedroom at the top of the stairs, Sara followed her.

"Hey Casey, you getting ready to go out?"

"Angie!" Casey hugged her sister, "You get sick of Vegas already?"

"No I just came to get the last of my things"

"Ah, Oh! Oh!" Casey turns up the radio "Jake Daniels is on….He's SOOO cute!"

Angie sighs and turns to Sara, "My sister is in love with a radio DJ"

"Why this particular DJ?" Sara asked

Casey noticed Sara for the first time

"Hi, I'm Casey Stokes"

Casey stuck out her hand to shake Sara's, Sara shook Casey's hand

"I'm Sara Sidle"

"I like Jake because he is just so NORMAL, I mean he jokes with people, he seems to really enjoy what he's doing when he's on the air, he is TOTALLY down to earth, I mean some of the radio DJ's think they are celebrities and act like totally DIVAS, but he seems to get that in many ways he is just like the rest of us, and I think that's just AWESOME! Besides he just has the best sense of humor."

"I was just wondering because the commercials on this station seem to make fun of him a lot" Sara replied

"What do you mean?" Casey asked

At that moment the "voice" of the radio station came on:

_Slipped on a chicken bone and hit his head! (Turkey gobbling noises) Jake Daniels on 995 the Wolf!_

"That's what I mean" Sara answered

"Well that's what I mean about his great sense of humor, he can laugh at himself!" Casey replied

Angie broke in "No matter how wonderful he is, he's too young for you Casey"

"No he's NOT!" Casey protested

"You're 36, he's what 28, 29?"

"Something like that" Casey replied

"Too young Casey..."

Casey rolled her eyes, "You just don't understand Angie"

* * *

A/N: The song is this chapter is Hicktown by Jason Aldean, lyrics from 


	9. Good Directions

A/N: I do not own CSI, or anything else you are familiar with. I appoligise for the distance between updates, having writers block, my muse keeps wanting to write a CSI:NY story...I will finish this before I post any new stories, PROMISE

* * *

The next evening in Vegas Nick and Catherine went to the office of the Ironheart Apartments. They spoke with the manager, Chad Ginger.

"We need to see Dana Winters apartment" Nick said

"On what authority?" Chad asked

Nick showed Chad his name badge "Las Vegas Crime Lab"

Chad Ginger led Nick and Catherine to apartment 27D.

That morning in Dallas, Sara and Angie woke up to the radio playing a new song

_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck  
Crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up  
She had to be thinkin' "This is where the rednecks come from"  
She had Hollywood written on her license plate  
She was lost and lookin' for the interstate  
Needin' directions and I was the man for the job_

_Chorus  
I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me_

_I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face  
Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name  
I threw my hat and thought, "You fool, that coulda been love"  
I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down  
She probably didn't like me anyhow  
So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust._

_Chorus  
I told her way up yonder past the caution light  
There's a little country store with an old Coke sign  
You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Then a left will take you to the interstate  
But a right will bring you right back here to me_

_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me  
Or am I really seein' what I think I see  
The woman of my dreams comin' back to me_

_She went way up yonder past the caution light  
Don't know why, but somethin' felt right  
When she stopped in an' asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea  
Mama gave her a big 'ol glass and sent her right back here to me_

_Thank God for good directions…and turnip greens_

and the smell of fresh coffee. Angie looked at Sara, "Mom's up, we'd better go say Hi, and then we'll head to Eric's"

"Alright" Sara replied

The girls headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Mom" Angie said.

"Well look who came home" Jillian Stokes said

"Came home to get some stuff Mom, and I brought Sara" Angie nodded towards Sara

"Jillian Stokes" she stuck out her hand to shake Sara's

"Sara Sidle, it's so nice to meet you" Sara shook her hand

"So Angie, what's the game plan?" Jillian asked her youngest daughter

"Well first we are going to finish our coffee, then we'll go back upstairs to get dressed, then we're heading to the apartment to the last of my stuff, we'll probably stay here again for the night, and then head back to Vegas tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan" answered Jillian

"Thanks for the coffee Mom"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Stokes" Sara said

"Please call me Jillian" Jillian replied

"Ok, Jillian" Sara stammered

* * *

A/N: The song is Good Directions by Billy Currington. 


	10. Innocence

A/N: I do not now nor have I ever owned any part of CSI unless you count my DVD collection, I do however claim Angie and Eric and all other OC's in other chapters, ask if you would like to borrow them.

* * *

Once the girls were dressed for their day they headed for the truck.

_It's the first time that I've been here  
Since I was here with him  
I remember all the wild flowers  
Waving in the wind  
Life was an undiscovered river  
I was jumping in  
Head first_

Angie looked at Sara

"I'm sure you thought I was going to drop this, but I'm not. Why don't you think you're Nicky's type?"

Sara sat stunned speechless for a moment. She was shocked at the audacity of Angie's question. Finally she turned to Angie.

"Don't get me wrong, Nick is a great guy, and he is a wonderful friend, but he is a world class player. I mean he likes the "Ms. Texas" type not the "Nerdy Scientist" type, I went to Harvard, I majored in PHYSICS, I couldn't be more of a nerdy scientist if I tried!"

Angie sighed

_It was sink or swim, do or die  
Sneaking out on summer nights  
Stealing wine from my Pa  
The thrill of not getting caught  
And now and then I miss those days  
But coming back to this place  
I realize it ain't him I miss  
It's that young girl, wide-eyed, first love  
One time innocence  
Yeah_

"Trust me, Nicky likes pretty girls, but if they don't have brains it's going to fade rather quickly, he kinda likes being able to talk to the girls he's dating"

Sara turned to Angie

"Well I'm not pretty so he's not going to look twice at me"

Angie rolled her eyes; this conversation was FAR from over.

_We ran off to the corn field  
Just outside the county fair  
There were butterflies in my stomach  
And fireflies in the air  
He tried hard not to show it  
Oh, but he was just as scared  
as me_

"We're here"

The girls walked into the apartment quickly. Eric was waiting for them; he just knew Angie would be here today.

"Hello Ladies!"

"Hey Eric" Angie replied

Sara stuck her hand out

"Sara Sidle"

Eric pulled her into a hug

"Eric Peddigrew"

_And it was sink or swim, do or die  
Sneaking out on summer nights  
Stealing wine from my Pa  
The thrill of not getting caught  
And now and then I miss those days  
But coming back to this place  
I realize it ain't him I miss  
It's that young girl, wide-eyed, first love  
One time innocence  
Yeah_

_And coming here has made me come to this  
The one thing I can't get back  
Is the one thing I miss  
Yeah_

_And it was breaking rules, flying blind  
What you see through younger eyes  
It wasn't what I thought it was  
Man, I swore he was the one  
And now and then I miss those days  
But coming back to this place  
I realize it ain't him I miss  
It's that young girl, wide-eyed, first love  
One time innocence  
Yeah  
It's that young girl, wide-eyed, first love  
One time innocence  
Yeah, it's that innocence  
Mmm, mmm_

* * *

A/N: The song is Innocence by Sarah Buxton_  
_


End file.
